


Die Trying

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sex, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Boys Kissing, Gay Sex, Grinding, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Rutting, Sexual Tension, Submissive/Bottom Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets turned into an angel. Dean and Cas are angel mates. And I suck at summaries. AngelWinchester is Cas and I am Dean and Sam! We both will be flip flipping between Sam throughout of series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Trying

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

Dean didn't know what the hell happened. First thing he knew he was with Sam and Cas fighting against Crowley's demons and hellhounds. Then next thing he knew, he was tied against a cold wall, bare chested, and having pain shoot through him. He wasn't injured or anything. He felt an...odd weight on his back. Oh no... Dean grunted and opened his eyes. He noticed right away that something about himself wasn't right. Wings. He had...angel wings. What the actual hell. They were large, but a little smaller than Cas's black ones, and Dean's were dark brown. What did Crowley do to him? Dean struggled to get away but suddenly screamed when he had a horrible pain in his wings, hearing glass shatter from the other side of the room, feeling that they were being pinned down by something heavy and painfully sharp, like a sharpened knife stabbing right through them.

Crowley smirked and walked over to Dean. "How are you liking the wings, Dean?" he raised an eyebrow with a devious smirk, obviously enjoying this way to much.

Dean relaxed against the wall, glaring at the demon. "What did you do to me, you bastard?" Dean growled. "Get rid of these. Now!" he demanded, tugging as his restrained wrists but they didn't budge.

Crowley shook his head. "I don't think so. Say, how much do you care about your little friend Cas?" he grinned wickedly.

Dean ground his teeth together hard, brown wings flaring angrily. "You leave him alone." Dean said predatorily and defensively.

"Oh, I won't touch a hair on his pretty little head. I have demons to do that. Just listen to the screams and sobs coming from the angel." Crowley laughed.

"You son of a bitch..." Dean growled, anger in his green eyes. Dean suddenly winced when he felt the blades get pulled out of his wings, immediately storing them away. "I'll kill you!"

"You have to get out of those chains first, Squirrel." Crowley sighed then opened a door to show Dean what the demons were doing to Cas in the other room. "You can watch. I think that will be torture enough." He sat down and propped his feet up as he heard Cas scream and sob loudly.

"Cas!" Dean yelled, pulling and yanking on his chains in a desperate attempt. "Crowley, stop! Please!" Dean begged. He hated it coming to this, but he couldn't bear watching anymore.

"Do I hear begging from Dean Winchester?" Crowley sat up.

Cas screamed again in pain as the demons stabbed his wings and cut him.

"Please stop torturing him." Dean said again, his voice shaking frightfully. Suddenly, there was a gunshot and Dean looked up, seeing Sam.

Crowley looked at Sam. "Sam, how nice of you to join." he stood up.

Cas made a high-pitch ear-piercing scream as one of the demons broke one of his wings.

Dean winced, flinching as another glass shattered. Dean slammed his eyes. Maybe if he focused really hard... There was a faint click and Dean opened his eyes, feeling the pressure on his wrists gone. Huh.

"Let them go, Crowley." Sam said, now pointing the gun at the said man.

Cas was breathing heavy then he screamed again. Crowley sighed. "Fine!" He made the clasps unlock and open with a move of his hand.

Cas dropped to the floor and couldn't stand or sit up. He cried out at the pain in his wings.

Dean ran over to Cas, kneeling next to him. If Cas could heal, maybe Dean could, too. Dean bearly laid a hand on Cas's wing before he saw the muscles tense up and saw the bones shifting, knowing it was working.

Cas groaned and withered in pain as his wing started forming back together again.

Crowley looked at Sam. "Happy now, Moose?"

"Shh...relax," Dean soothed, holding the angel close to him. "I gotcha. You're alright, Cas."

Sam lowered the gun but still kept his guard up. "Yes." the taller man said slowly.

Cas looked at Dean. Crowley looked over at Dean and Cas. "You brother and Cas may not admit it, but they're in love with each other." Crowley looked at Sam.

Once Cas was healed, Dean watched the angel flex his wing before storing both away. Dean helped Cas up, an arm around his waist. "C'mon, Sam." Dean called to his brother.

Sam gave a warning looked to Crowley before he followed his brother out of the building.

Crowley put his hands up when Sam gave him a warning look.

Cas leaned his body on Dean. "Dean..." his voice cracked.

"Yeah," Dean soothed. "I'm here. What is it?" he asked, looking at him.

"I'm sorry." Cas looked down.

Dean frowned. "You're sorry?" he repeated. "Sorry for what, Cas?" Dean helped Cas into the Impala, getting in the back with him and let Cas lean against him.

"For failing you. I should have beaten the demons and won. I failed." Cas frowned.

Dean sighed tiredly. "It's not your fault." he mumbled as Sam started the car up.

Cas moved closer to Dean. Tiredly, Cas snuggled into him and closed his eyes. "Yes, it is." he said before drifting off to sleep.

Dean only shook his head. Cas was an angel. Angels didn't sleep. But after what happened, he couldn't blame the guy. A while later, Dean fell asleep as well.

Cas had rolled off the bed in his sleep the next morning, waking him up. Without thinking, he stretched his wings out then yelped at the pain that struck him and also, knocked over a lamp. He sat in the corner of the room and wrapped his wings around himself.

Dean jumped awake, looking over at Cas and jumped off the bed before going over to the other angel. Dean carefully pulled ebony wings away from around Cas. "Hey, hey," he murmured. "You're alright..."

Cas looked up at Dean and was caught off guard by how his eyes shine bright green in the light. He put the thought away then closed his wings back around him.

"Cas..." Dean murmured softly. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Can you tell me what's wrong?" he tried again.

"I can't fly, Dean..." Cas slowly opened his wings a little.

Dean frowned and tipped his head to the side. "What do you mean, you can't fly?" he asked.

"My wing still hurts. You may have put it back together, but it still hurts..." Cas whimpered.

Dean blinked. "I...I don't know how to fix wings." he shook his head. Cas still had no idea that Dean had wings and he had no idea how to explain it.

Cas looked at Dean and frowned. "They have to heal on their own."

"Well...I don't know how how to put it back together." Dean said and sat cross-legged in front of Cas.

Cas opened his wings more and looked at Dean. "You seem...different."

Dean quickly looked down, avoiding Cas's eyes. Dean wanted to wrap himself up in his own wings but he didn't. "How?" he mumbled.

Cas pulled him back and put his hand on Dean's shoulder then gasped.

Dean bit his lower lip when his brown wings came out. "Cas..." he said quietly, his wings gone just as fast as they came out.

Cas caught a glimpse of Dean's wings and gulped.

"I...I..." Dean didn't know what to say. Dean scooted back some, suddenly feeling violated. That's probably how Cas felt.

Cas moved closer to Dean. "I want to see your wings, Dean."

"Ah...n-no," Dean said, moving back more. "Umm...I don't feel comfortable..."

Cas sat back with a frown then wrapped his wings back around himself.

Without a word, there was a sudden flutter of wings and Dean had his wings out, his eyes down still and feathers ruffled up.

Cas unwrapped his wings from himself then opened his eyes and gasped at the sight. "Dean, they're beautiful."

Dean kept his eyes down at the floor. "They feel weird..." he said quietly, tensing and looking up when he felt Cas's hands in his messy feathers, the muscles in his wings moving. "What are...?"

Cas stroked and straightened out the feathers in Dean's wings. "More beautiful than my own."

Dean swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. "Again," he said, clearing his throat. "What are you doing?"

"I'm admiring them, Dean. Be quiet." Cas scolded.

Dean grunted, squirming uncomfortably. "This is awkward..." he muttered.

Cas stopped then looked at Dean. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Sorta..." Dean admitted. "God, this is embarrassing..." he whispered.

"It's not embarassing, Dean." Cas frowned. "I just mess up everything..." he sat back against the wall away from Dean.

"Sorry..." he whispered and hugged his knees close. "They kinda hurt..." he muttered, rolling his shoulders back.

Cas sighed and moved over to Dean. "Take off your shirt."

Dean looked up and hid his wings again so he could take his shirt off, though he was hesitant to do so.

"Come with me." Cas walked outside then jumped ontop of the motel building.

"Cas, what the hell?" Dean said. "I can't jump like you can!"

Cas laid down on his stomach then reached his hand down. "Take my hand."

Dean stood on his toes and grabbed his hand. "What are we even doing?" Dean grunted.

Cas pulled Dean up and stood. "It's still dark out right now, so open your wings." He let his own wings out a bit.

"Why?" Dean asked and creased his brows together.

"You need to stretch them out. They won't hurt as much then." Cas explained.

Dean sighed and sturdied himself on the roof before letting his dark brown wings come out.

Cas took off his shirt then stretched out his wings.

"Still a lil' sore..." Dean grunted quietly, his feather still out of place.

"Just give it t-" Cas looked at Dean, shirtless with his wings out and gulped.

"You alright there, Cas?" Dean asked, looking at him with a confused look.

Cas couldn't tear his eyes away from Dean.

"Cas?" Dean repeated, waving his hand in front of said man's face.

Cas gasped then blinked. "Dean, you're beautiful."

"Um...thanks?" Dean muttered. "I guess..."

"I mean it, Dean." Cas said seriously then straightened out Dean's feather and smiled.

"Uh-huh..." Dean said, his wings fluttering slightly at Cas's touch. "You feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Dean. Why do you ask?" Castiel tilted his head.

"For one, you're acting really weird." Dean pointed, arms crossed over his chest.

Cas frowned and looked down.

"That...didn't come out like I hoped..." Dean said quietly.

"I need to tell you something, Dean. When an angel comes in contact with another angel who is their mate, they start acting weird. So, I'm sorry for acting weird..." Cas hid his wings then jumped down off of the building which really isn't high.

"Wait. Cas!" Dean called, folding his wings back and took hold of Cas's arm, immediately feeling an energy go through them. "What was that?" Dean asked.

"It was the spark that an angel feels when they've found their life-mate. But I guess you're not okay with it, so I'm just gonna go." Cas jerked his arm away and sat down.

"Maybe I am alright with it." Dean shrugged and sat in front of the angel, who was, apparently, his life-mate.

Cas looked away. "You don't seem okay with it."

"I'm still getting used to this whole...angel thing, Cas." Dean sighed sincerely.

Cas nodded. "I understand," He looked at Dean. "So, do you understand the whole life-mate thing now?"

Dean didn't know of he'd regret this later or not but he took Cas's face in his hands and kissed him deeply on the lips.

Cas slowly reached up and tangled his fingers through Dean's hair, kissing him back and laying down, pulling Dean ontop of him.

Moments later, Dean pulled away, panting. "Bed." he breathed out heavily, his pants feeling tight.

Cas nodded and pulled Dean inside and to the bed then laid down and smiled.

Dean attacked Cas's mouth again after straddling his hips, softly moaning as he slowly began to rock his hips into Cas's.

Cas gasped a little and kissed Dean deeply and bucked his hips up to meet Dean's.

Dean moaned a little loudly, panting softly into his mouth.

Cas kissed him hungrily, wanting more.

"Cas," Dean moaned, thrusting his hips against the angel's. "God, Cas..."

Cas moaned Dean's name loudly and moved his hips to Dean's.

Dean groaned and knotted his fingers up in Cas's dark hair, continuing to rut against him.

Cas continued to moan loudly against Dean lips.

Dean moaned loudly, bucking against him and felt himself getting close. "Dammit, Cas. Cas, oh hell!"

Cas tangled his hands tightly in Dean's hair and kissed him deeply and passionately.

Dean felt his wings come out suddenly, moaning when he felt Cas's fingers bury themselves in his dark feathers, Dean panting Cas's name.

Cas ran his fingers through the feathers in Dean's wings.

Dean panted, biting and sucking hard at Cas's neck, his dick twitching in his jeans. "C-Cas..." he panted. "I-I can't..." Dean's face suddenly screwed up as he came, his mouth gaping a little. "Oh, fuck..."

Cas came after Dean did and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Cas..." Dean breathed out against his lips, struggling to not collapse on top of him. "I-I think..."

"Think what?"

Dean breathed out a grin. "I think I love you..." he murmured, grunting as he collapsed on top of him. "Sorry." Dean huffed, feeling sticky in his pants now.

"I love you too, Dean." Cas shifted a little, feeling sticky as well.

"I think we need some new pants." Dean chuckled.

"Or no pants." Cas raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I like that idea." Dean smiled playfully.

Cas unbuttoned Dean's pants and pulled them off of him.

Dean did the same with Cas's. "We definitely need new boxers, though." he muttered.

"Or no boxers." Cas smirked.

"You kinky bastard." he chuckled.

Cas laughed and pulled Dean's boxers off.

Dean grinned and pulled Cas's own down as well, throwing them down when their pants. Dean folded his wings back again and snuggled close to Cas.

Cas smiled and sighed.

"I'm actually liking this whole angel thing," he grinned. "Other than the uncomfortable weight on my back."

"You get used to it after a couple days." Cas smiled at him.

"I hope." Dean sighed and tucked his head under Cas's chin.

"You will." He smiled and pulled Dean close.

"Good." Dean mumbled and closed his eyes.

Cas looked at Dean and pulled the covers up.


End file.
